We Could be Immortals
by TimberWolfAlpha
Summary: Just a little drabble detailing certain parts of Nick and Judy's relationship, story better than summary, R&R if you want, rated M for implied sexual content. Hope you enjoy.


**Opening Statement:** What's going on fanfiction, another story of our favorite rabbit and fox from Disney. Now this is going to be somewhat different from my other stories, in that I'm going based on the lyrics of a song.

 **Disclaimer:** Zootopia is the property of Disney.

* * *

 **We Could be Immortals.**

Nick was grinning as he sat on the bed in his shared dorm, he was currently at the Zootopia Police Academy, and had so far scored at the top of his class. He was aiming to make valedictorian, an effort that so far had proven difficult but not impossible for the fox. Still, he liked the challenge, it was like trying to prove himself worthy of the badge he was training for... and to think, it wouldn't have been possible unless a certain bunny hadn't believed he could be something more than the stereotype of his species.

* * *

(Graduation day)

Nick was now on the stage, the bunny whom had inspired the fox to be more than a sly fox smiling proudly as she presented him his badge. "Congratulations... Officer Wilde," Judy said to the fox, Nick smirking and saluting her as the others of his class had before him.

"Thank you, Lieutenant Hopps." Nick replied, Judy rolling her eyes and saluting back in a show of respect for a fellow officer.

Later that evening, both Nick and Judy were at their shared apartment; after Judy had gone back to Bunnyburrow, her old apartment had been rented out to a new mammal, and so Nick had offered she stay at his place. "Nick… I never did thank you for helping me... you know, in the museum," Judy explained, Nick shrugging and offering a smirk.

"What do you mean by that Carrots? You honestly thought I'd leave you with them?" Nick asked, Judy glancing away and letting her ears flop behind her head.

"Well, after I caused all that crap with the press conference... I dunno, I felt like you'd be willing to leave me-"

"Judy, stop it right there." Nick interrupted, taking gentle hold of the grey bunny's head and turning it to look at his face, "I may have taken offence to what you said, but that's in the past... and even if I still held hard feelings, to leave you at Smellwether's mercy would be just as bad as killing you myself… I would never leave you like that." Nick explained, Judy's eyes welling with tears before she wrapped her arms around the fox's neck and sobbed softly.

"N-Nick... I love you." Judy whispered, Nick's eyes brightening a bit more and a smile gracing his muzzle, before he leaned the extra few inches and gently pressed his lips to hers, a single thought going through his mind as he gently caressed one of her ears.

The next morning, Nick awoke to the sight of his bunny in his arms, both of them in a state of undress, with their fur mussed up a bit, the previous evening's events slowly returning to him as he smiled and patted the doe's ears gently, this having the effect of rousing her from slumber and bringing a smile to her face, "Morning Nick... mmm, that's the best I've slept in ages," Judy yawned, Nick feeling a bit proud at the statement.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed last night… honestly I haven't mated with anyone in years." Nick explained, Judy blushing despite herself.

"At least you had experience... last night was my first time... ever." Judy replied, noting the shocked look on her fox's face, "What?"

"Last night was your first time? You were incredible!" Nick exclaimed, Judy snorting softly and playfully slapping him on the chest.

* * *

(A couple days later)

It had been a couple days since they had expressed their love for each other, and though they were well aware of fraternization being frowned upon in the ZPD, they made the agreement of keeping their relationship professional while on duty, such as while they were on patrol their first day together.

"So, are all rabbits bad drivers? Or is that just you?" Nick asked, about to lick into his pawpsicle when Judy hit the breaks and sent the fox falling forward with a soft yelp, Judy smirking as he sat up with his frozen treat stuck to the fur of his right eye.

"Oops, sorry." Judy replied smugly, as Nick pulled the pawpsicle away and chuckled.

"Sly bunny-"

"Dumb fox-"

"You know you love me," Nick said, grinning as he watched the grey rabbit consider it a moment.

"Do I know that?" Judy asked, smirking as she gave Nick a half lidded glance, "Yes, yes I do."

* * *

(A few months later)

Judy had never felt more nervous than she did now, it had been a few months since she had started dating Nick, and now had to take him with her to Bunnyburrow; it wasn't that her parents didn't know about Nick, in fact one morning he had accidentally answered a muzzletime call from them and had somehow convinced Bonnie and Stu that he and Judy had accidentally swapped phones are before their shifts ended.

But this was different, today they were announcing their relationship to the two elder rabbits. "Carrots calm down." Nick said, Judy jumping slightly at the sudden sound from the passenger seat.

"I'm calm! Why wouldn't I be calm?!" Judy nearly screamed, Nick smirking as he tossed his now empty pawpsicle stick out the window.

"Because you're holding the steering wheel tight enough to leave claw marks in it- just relax Fluff, it's our vacation and I'd like to know that the doe I brought with me isn't going to die of a stress induced heart attack," Nick replied, earning himself an eye roll from the bunny the next to him.

"Well, just so you know, when I was first coming to Zootopia before I met you, my dad tried to have me take a Fox-Tazer with me," Judy explained, Nick chuckling and shaking his head.

* * *

(arriving to the farm)

"Carrots! Help, I'm being taken hostage by a thousand tiny bunnies!" Nick yelped, as he was literally pulled into a living mound of fluff that was Judy's younger siblings. Judy was amused by the sight of her fox seemingly vanishing beneath all her brothers and sisters.

"So Judy, you never told me you became mates with a fox," Bonnie said, Judy's ears falling behind her head as her eyes widened, turning to address her mother with a look of shock.

"H-How did you-"

"Judy, I'm your mother, it's my job to know these things... plus even I can smell his mark on you, remember bunny noses are able to smell things too." Bonnie explained, placing a reassuring paw to her daughter's shoulder and smiling, "Don't worry, I approve of your choice, goodness knows that you two work well together."

Judy couldn't help it, she'd been prepared for her mother to berate her for being with a fox, but instead she approved with open arms, the tears of joy started flowing before she pulled her mother into a hug. "Thank you mom..." Judy sobbed, Bonnie smiling and patting her daughter on the back.

"Hey! I'm still stuck here Fluff!" Nick shouted, both Bonnie and Judy rolling their eyes as they parted to go help the poor fox out of the kerfluffel.

* * *

(Later, Nick and Stu)

"Nick Wilde, so you're the one my daughter has given herself to hmm?" Stu asked, having taken the fox aside to chat with him; he had nothing against his daughter's choice in mates, but decided to do the usual hazing he'd come to enjoy whenever any of his daughters had brought home suitors, and Nick wasn't the first predator under his playful scrutiny.

"Guilty as charged Mr. Hopps... what can I say, I accidentally stole her heart." Nick replied, smirking as he kept himself composed, inside he was a nervous wreck but he wasn't about to let the patriarch of the Hopps clan know that.

"I need to know, what are your int-"

"My intentions with your daughter? Well honestly I was planning to ravage her, pick the meat off her bones and then bury her remains in the nearest field." Nick replied, causing Stu to go pale under his fur a bit before Nick let his smirk drop partially into a scowl. "That's what you're expecting me to do right? Defile your daughter and then throw her away like trash- look here you old buck! I love Judy with all my heart, whether you approve or not... so why not skip the friendly talk and just tell me to leave and never come back-"

"Hey, no need for any of that kind of talk... I may not seem like it, but I'm more open to Judy dating a predator than you'd believe." Stu explained, Nick's face softening a bit as Stu continued with his own spiel, "You think you're the first predator I've had to speak with back here? I've had this conversation with weasels, raccoons, wolves and yes, even foxes... why just last week I had this talk with a tiger, can you believe that?" Stu asked, Nick struck dumb as he processed this new information.

"Really? A tiger?" Nick asked, causing Stu to laugh.

"I tell you I approve of you being with my daughter, and you take away that one of my other daughters is dating a tiger?" Stu chuckled, as Nick finally broke and joined into the mirthful moment.

* * *

(Later that evening)

"Oh Nick, aren't you coming to bed?" Judy asked in a seductive tone, Nick smirking as he entered the room and saw a beautiful sight, Judy laying in her bed with nothing on other than an oversize t-shirt.

"Carrots, why do you do this to me? Aren't you concerned about-"

"Judy, mom said she wanted- oh God, I walked in at the wrong time, I'm so sorry-"

"That's what I'm talking about Carrots! You don't have true privacy here." Nick explained, Judy sighing and waving a paw at her sister.

"Get out please... and do be a dear and hang the "do not disturb" sign on the doorknob." Judy said, the other doe nodding before she turned and closed the door, Judy smirking as she glanced to her fox again. "You were saying Slick?"

Well Nick didn't need to be told twice, and he had practically leapt out of his clothes and tackled his bunny on the bed.

A couple hours later and the two were laying on the bed, being tied together meant that they were stuck at the hip for the moment and so had covered themselves up below the waist; in the event someone decided to enter despite the sign, at least they'd have some modesty.

"Carrots, do you ever regret meeting me?" Nick asked, causing Judy to give him a confused look.

"What do you mean by that Nick-"

"Well, that first day we met, when I hustled you... do you ever think of going back and changing it-"

"Other than being stuck in wet cement, no... honestly I'm glad you conned me on my first day as a cop, if not for that then I'd never have had that lead that pointed to you." Judy explained, as Nick smiled and hugged her.

"You know, the wet cement wasn't what I had planned for losing you that day, I was actually going to warn you about it, but you were already knee deep anyway." Nick explained, earning himself a slap in the chest and a chuckle.

"Jerk."

* * *

(Several weeks later)

Judy was worried beyond belief, she and Nick had been called on a routine disturbance, and as it would happen the assailant had been armed with a .357 magnum, and during the arrest Nick had gotten shot. Wasn't fatal or even remotely life threatening, but there was still a lot of blood and Nick had gone unconscious from the loss.

"Calm down Hopps, Wilde is in good paws." Bogo said, trying to placate one of his best officers, only to find Judy crying, something he'd hardly seen her do since her first day on the force. The Cape buffalo sighed and dragged a hoof across his face before he spoke, handing her a tissue box as he did, "For a rabbit, you have a good hold over your emotions... at least when your mate isn't in danger," he said, Judy whipping around and giving her boss a curious and frightened glance.

"But... we've never-"

"Don't try to bullshit me Hopps, I can smell his mark on you clear as day... fraternization is cause for a separation of officers, but in your case I've made exceptions, seeing as you and Wilde act in a mostly professional manner, and so far I haven't caught you two having PDA's while on duty." Bogo explained, Judy no longer crying as she was simply shocked that he knew.

Soon the doors to the emergency room opened and Nick was carted off to the recovery room, Judy bolting after him as Bogo sighed to himself.

Eventually Nick awoke with a pain in his shoulder and groaned. "Ow... well remind me never to get shot again- WHOA!" Nick yelped as he was jumped by a blur of grey, finding himself briefly unable to breathe as he was hugged so tightly it felt like a vice.

"Nick, I'm so glad you're okay-"

"Carrots... can't breathe!" Nick gasped, Judy loosening her grip and giving him an apologetic look.

"Sorry, I was just so worried-"

"Judy calm down... I know you love me, and I love you too, but frankly if we're going to get married-"

"Nick, since when are we getting married?" Judy asked, as Nick grinned and gave her a playful kiss between the ears.

"Oh I dunno... but I have a feeling I'll be putting a ring on it soon enough." Nick replied, Judy rolling her eyes and patting his neck gently.

"Alright slick, keep telling yourself that." Judy teased, as she thought it over and smiled at the idea of being called "Judith Wilde"

* * *

There we go guys, a nice little fic I got inspired to write based on Fall Out Boy's "Immortals"

The original of this story was supposed to have the lyrics spacing the piece between every paragraph, but that was too much work in my opinion. Anyway I hope you enjoyed, and let me know in the reviews, and I'll see you next update.


End file.
